


Together

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, pre-plot softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: They fall into a comfortable pattern.





	Together

They wake up together when Pierce’s alarm goes off. Lucifer makes breakfast and they eat together, quiet but warm.

They bicker about whether to take separate vehicles or ride together, but they always arrive at the precinct at the same time.

Lucifer does something obnoxiously PDA as a farewell, like a grope or a kiss, and then they part ways, Pierce going to his desk and Lucifer bounding off to his detective.

If they’d arrived in the same vehicle they wait for each other at the end of the day.

On the drive home, Pierce thinks about having this forever.


End file.
